Confundir los sentimientos
by Lunessa
Summary: Gabriella Montez siempre es la chica nueva, ya que sus padres deben mudarse cada año debido a su trabajo. Este año, muchas cosas pasaran. Las cosas no son como parecen ; Especial para las que les gusten las novelas de parejas no muy comunes :
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida no es _"perfecta"_ como quisiera, pero es la que me tocó. Mis padres viajan todo el tiempo, asi que, todos los años, vida nueva, amigos nuevos, secundaria nueva, casa nueva. La verdad es que lo odio, pero nunca se los dije a mis padres, no quiero que dejen su trabajo por mi. Por suerte, antes de que nos empecemos a mudar cada año, me hice una amiga, con la que nos seguimos llamando, no nos podemos ver por la distancia, pero me conformo con llamarla y contarle mis cosas, y ella las suyas. Mis padres no me pueden decir nada, ya que no la veo, por ellos, asi que me dejan hablarle. Ella tiene un novio, no entiendo como lo soporta, porque yo odio la gente asi. Egocéntrica, que se cree el centro del mundo, la verdad no entiendo a donde quieren llegar. Piensan que siendo así van a tener muchos amigos y chicas, pero también muchas personas que los odien. Pero si ella es feliz con el, yo, no digo nada. Yo solo me concentro en mi sueño **ser cantante** y también me gustaría ser diseñadora, aunque no este todo el día vestida a la moda, y pendiente de las ultimas tendencias, amo dibujar, y diseñar mis propias creaciones, pero también amo cantar y bailar, cosa que hago a diario. También actúo, como en las obras que hacen en las secundarias a las que fui.

- Hija, es Miley – Esa fue mi mamá.

- Ya voy – Baje corriendo a buscar el teléfono – Hola? Miley! Como estas?

- Bien vos amiga? Hace mucho no hablábamos – Extrañaba su voz.

- Bien, como siempre, preparando mis cosas, pasado mañana viajo. Pero tranquila, yo te llamo y te paso el número nuevo.

- Siempre te digo lo mismo? – Me pregunto.

- Si, sos predecible. – Reímos – Y como vas con Jake?

- Genial, mejor que nunca – Me dijo en tono irónico.

- Ah bien, dejamos de hablar por un tiempo y las cosas cambiaron mucho. – En ese momento lo único que quería era no enterarme que el la había engañado porque lo mataba. – Que paso con ese? Te engaño? Decime porque lo mato!

- Jaja, tranquila – Rió – Es solo que no hablamos mucho, el está siempre con sus amigos y rodeado de chicas… - Su tono de voz cambió.

- Ay amiga, te dije que el no vale la pena, se que lo queres mucho, o lo amas, pero sabes que, tenes que hablarlo con el! – Ella empezó a reír. – Por que te reís?

- Es la primera vez que no me decís que lo deje! – Me dijo, todavía riendo. – Por cuanto tiempo no hablamos?

- Por? – Pregunte sin entender.

- Y porque cambiaste, si serías la misma me dirías que lo deje y todo eso…

- Ya sabes como me pongo cada vez que me tengo que mudar. – Dije triste.

- Te habías echo amigos? – Pregunto ella sabiendo como estaba.

- No muchos. Pero, odio mudarme cada año, y más que el año que viene ya es mi graduación.

- Tuya sola no, mía también. – Reímos – Ay amiga, quiero verte. Extraño tus abrazos.

- Yo los extraño más – En realidad, muchísimo más, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir que no estaba sola. – También extraño aconsejarte, aunque lo haga por teléfono.

- Pero no es lo mismo – Dijimos las dos al unísono y empezamos a reír. De pronto escuche a mi mamá llamándome para cenar.

- Miley, me tengo que ir a cenar, te extraño amiga, me haces mucha falta, en verdad necesito a una amiga como vos. – Le dije entristecida.

- Yo también, extraño cuando mirábamos chicos y vos me decías _"Jake te está mirando"_ y yo primero nada, y hasta que después…

- Si me acuerdo, que tiempos, la verdad que los extraño demasiado. – Mi mamá volvió a llamarme – Ahora si me voy, saluda a Jake por mi – Reímos – Te extraño y te quiero demasiado amiga.

- Yo también, y anda sino tu mamá se va a enojar – Reímos – Chau y llamáme!

- Obvio! Chau – Cortamos. En verdad extrañaba hablar con ella. Me apure y baje.

- Hablás demasiado con Miley – Me dijo mi papá

- Es la única forma de comunicarme con ella – Dije molesta.

- También esta Internet.

- No es lo mismo – Estaba muy molesta, por su culpa no la veo y ahora tampoco puedo hablar por teléfono?!

- Bueno, ahora vamos a cenar, y no quiero discusiones – Esa fue mi mamá, ella no se quejaba, me entendía. La cena transcurrió normal, mis papas solo hablaron del viaje, y como siempre, de mi nueva secundaria, voy a ir a _"East High"_, según me dijo mi papá, es la mejor de Albuquerque. Solo espero que tengan club de teatro y que los chicos sean amigables. Terminé de cenar, subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir, aunque no pude hacerlo, ya que pensaba en Miley, en la nueva secundaria, en mis nuevos compañeros… - Que suerte que tiene Mil, yo nunca me enamoré sin que me lastimen, bueno, porque no quise, porque estaba Nick, que según Miley, gustaba de mi, pero el era mi mejor amigo, y yo sabía que el nunca me iba a lastimar, pero sabía que si hubiera estado con el las cosas cambiarían. Aunque la verdad le dijo que no porque al año siguiente me mudaba devuelta. – Y así seguí pensando, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de mi. Al otro día me levante, fue un día cansador. Guarde todas mis cosas, las acomodé, ayude a mis padres. Por fin terminé, y fui directo a mi habitación, me recosté, y pronto quede profundamente dormida.

- Hija, hija – Me sacudía mi mamá. – Despertate.

- Mmm, tengo mucho sueño – Dije moviéndome.

- Me dí cuenta, ni te sacaste la ropa- Rió. – Vamos, despertate que nos tenemos que ir, en dos horas sale el avión. – Abrí los ojos, y me levante como pude, saque las sábanas, las doble, y las guardé. Baje todos mis valijas y después mi papá las subió al auto, que era de un amigo. Nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto y subimos al avión. Después de mas o menos 2 horas, llegamos. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que empezar, como cada año, una nueva vida. Llegamos a la nueva casa, el barrio era lindo, había casas muy grandes, el taxi se detuvo en frente de una, era hermosa y muy grande.

- Llegamos – Dijo mi mamá, yo me quede sorprendida. Bajamos, y entramos, es realmente hermosa. Subí corriendo a mi habitación que también es hermosa y más grande que la otra. Tiene una cama de dos plazas en medio, y un gran placard a la derecha, si que era enorme, después me quedaba mucho espacio libre para poner mis cosas, también había un escritorio enorme y encima una computadora portátil? Pero si yo no tengo…

- Ma! – Ella vino casi corriendo.

- Que pasa hija?

- Por que tengo una computadora?

- Ah, ese fue un regalo nuestro.

- Ay, gracias! – La abracé

- Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto?

- Sii, me encanta. – Sonreí.

- Bueno, voy a seguir acomodando. – Se fue. Yo seguí acomodando mi nuevo cuarto, hasta que no pude más, me acosté y me dormí. Sentí la voz de mi mamá que me llamaba.

- Hija, despertate. – Me sacudía.

- Hmm¿que pasa? – Pregunte dormida.

- Vino una vecina, y trajo a su hija. – Yo abrí los ojos. – Estan abajo.

- Ahí bajo. – Me levanté y me mire en el espejo. – Si, me gusta la ropa que tengo. – Asi que baje, y ahí vi a mi mamá hablando con una señora, y la de al lado, debe ser su hija.

- Te presento ella es nuestra nueva vecina, Valery, y ella su hija – Me dijo mi mamá.

- Hola, un gusto – Saludé

- Hola, soy Sharpay Evans. – Me sonrió. - Y vos?

- Gabriella Montez, me dicen Gabi.

- A mi, Sharp, o Sharpay. – Reímos

- Te muestro mi cuarto?

- Dale! – Sonrió y subimos. – Es hermoso.

- Si. – Reímos.

- Y vas a ir a East High?

- Si, vos vas ahí?

- Si, genial, asi podemos ser amigas – Me sonrió.

- Si, y, tenes novio?

- No, pero hay un chico que me gusta… - Dijo, y después suspiro como enamorada – Pero bueno… y vos?

- No, y ese chico que te gusta va con vos?

- Si, el es el chico popular de la secundaria, el y sus dos mejores amigos. Son los tres más lindos. Lastima que son muy creídos. – Cambió la cara.

- Odio a la gente así. – Dije pensando en Jake y sus amigos.

- Yo también, y de donde venís?

- De muchos lados.

- Por? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Todos los años me mudo a un lugar distinto, por el trabajo de mis padres. – Dije triste.

- Ah, que mal, o sea que el año que viene… - Dijo también triste.

- Si, creo. Nunca me quedo en un mismo lugar dos años seguidos.

- Debe ser horrible. Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener a una amiga hasta que termine la secundaria – Reímos.

- Jaja, por? - Pregunte .

- Porque mi amiga se fue el año pasado, y por suerte este, no vamos a estar solas. – Reímos devuelta. Seguimos hablando y riendo, nos hicimos muy amigas. Pasaron los días, es increíble como pasan de rápido.

---------------------------------------------------

Hola! Yo otra vez aca :) se que no termine de subir la otra, pero esta es una nueva, no les voy a decir las parejas, pero nada es lo que parece ;) no creo que a muchas les guste ! S pero yo disfrute y disfruto escribiendola:) Se van a dar cuenta de que cambie mucho mi forma de escribir:) Besos y suerte:)


	2. Chapter 2

- Gabi, Gabi estas despierta? – Me preguntaba mi mamá desde la cocina.

- Si ma! Ya bajo. – Le grite mientras me fijaba que ponerme, cuando me decidí, baje y desayune. Estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía ganas de comer.

- Hija tenes que comer – Me reclamaba mi mamá.

- Pero no tengo hambre. – Justo sonó el timbre – Yo voy. – Abrí la puerta – Hola Sharp.

- Hola Gabi – Me dijo sonriente. – Vamos?

- Sii, ay, estoy nerviosa. – Le dije.

- Yo también. Todos los años estoy así – Reímos.

- Ma, me voy!

- Chau Gabi, suerte chicas – Nos saludo y nos fuimos caminando. Cuando llegamos yo no daba más de los nervios.

- Tranquila Gabi, va a estar todo bien. – Me abrazo y entramos. No se porque, pero TODOS nos miraban. – Es común que todos te miren, asi que no te preocupes. – Reí. Fuimos a nuestros casilleros, que por suerte estaban juntos. – Ahí esta. – Me empezó a dar codazos para que lo viera. Yo lo miré, es alto, pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, el típico "príncipe azul" de todas.

- Quién es?

- Como quien? El chico que te dije, Troy Bolton. – El nos vio, se nos acercó y se apoyo en el casillero que quedaba junto al mío.

- Hola Shar – Le dijo y le sonrió – Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?

- Bien, y las tuyas? – Le contesto como sino le importara, si que actúa bien.

- Bien, como siempre, fui a surfear a Hawai. – Dijo como recordando el momento.

- Ah, genial.

- Y vos sos? – Me miró.

- Gabriella Montez

- Troy, Troy Bolton, un gusto linda – Me sonrió, creo que me sonroje.

- Bueno Troy, Gabi y yo tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos. – Lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisa y nos fuimos.

- Nos vemos. – Dijo el.

- Ay no es lindo – Me dijo Sharp cuando ya nos alejamos de Troy – Encima te dijo linda!

- Si, pero por que tanta emoción?

- Porque es TROY! Todas quieren salir con él. – Dijo casi gritándolo. – Y VOS podes salir con él!

- Pero a VOS es la que te gusta.

- Ya se, pero me vas a decir que no te gusta? – Dijo con cara de _"ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO TE GUSTE"._

- Bueno, es lindo, pero ODIO a la gente así. – Dije recalcando la palabra ODIO.

- Pero como podes odiar a alguien tan lindo – Dijo mirándolo con cara de enamorada. – Ay bueno, si Troy no te gusta, cosa imposible, a ver si te gusta su amigo. – Giré y lo vi, un chico alto, rubio, ojos verdes que se notaban hasta donde estabamos, si que es lindo, pero NO, no te tiene que gustar. Justo el me miró, y nos quedamos así hasta que Sharp habló. – Ese parece que SI te gusta. – No le conteste y nos seguimos mirando – Gabi, GABI! – Me grito.

- Que? – Dije molesta.

- Te decía que el si te gusto.

- No, nada que ver – Dije, ella no se creyó eso, ni yo misma me lo creí.

- Se como no. El no te saca los ojos de encima.

- Y a vos Troy antes no te dejaba de mirar.

- Pero a vos te dijo linda.

- No importa, ya te dije ODIO a … - No saguí porque empezó a sonar mi celular, me di vuelta – Hola?

- Amiga! No me llamaste!

- Ay, perdón es que con eso de la mudanza y…

- No importa, y como estas? La secundaria? Hay chicos lindos?

- Bueno, son muchas preguntas – Reímos – Estoy bien, la secundaria es linda, y si, hay chicos lindos, pero son como tu novio!

- Lindos y con una sonrisa perfecta?

- Si, JA-JA-JA, sabes a lo que me refiero – Ella rió.

- Ya se, pero ahora cambió Jake, empezamos la secundaria y está más conmigo.

- Eso espero, vos tenes suerte amiga.

- Lo decis por ….

- Si por eso, vos sabes.

- Bueno, ahora que estás ahí espero que puedas olvidar!

- Si!

- Por ahí recibís una sorpresa de mi parte.

- Sii? – Dije emocionada. – Que es?

- Mmm, te dije, SORPRESA!

- Bueno, la voy a esperar. Me tengo que ir, falta poco para entrar a clases.

- Ok, suerte! Te quiero!

- Yo mas, Chau – Corte, me di vuelta y ahí lo vi, mirándome, sus ojos son más lindos de cerca, nos quedamos mirándonos.

- Ejem, Gabi, te presento a Ryan. Ryan, ella es Gabriella.

- Ho… Hola – Dijo el.

- Hola – Dije cuando pude reaccionar. Sonó el timbre.

- Bueno Gabi, vamos a clases. – Sharp me agarró, y nos fuimos corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases. – Y, quien era?

- Eh? – Pregunte, no entendía.

- El/La que te llamo. – Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- Ah, eso, mi mejor amiga, la conocí hace dos años, después me cambie de colegio y deje de verla, pero nos llamámos.

- Y como se llama?

- Miley.

- Lindo nombre! – Entramos a clases. Teníamos Matemática, la verdad, amo esa materia, es en lo que más me destaco aparte de arte y teatro. La clase paso rápido, al menos para mi. Salimos al recreo, yo me quede hablando con la profesora asi que le dije a Sharp que me esperara en nuestros casilleros. Cuando termine de hablar con ella, salí del salón y me choque con alguien al quien al principio no reconocí.

- Perdón – Le dije, levante un cuaderno que se me había caído y luego lo mire.

- Estas bien? – Un chico como el preguntando eso? Wow, eso es raro.

- Si

- Gabriella, no?

- Si, y vos, Ryan?

- Si, que te parece East High?

- Mmm, es linda y grande.

- Mmm, linda como vos y como es grande… si queres te ayudo a conocerla toda – Me guiño un ojo, típico de ellos. Yo reí.

- Podría considerarlo. – Le dije.

- A muchas les gustaría estar en tu lugar – Ay, dios, si, lo confirme es como TODOS.

- Y por que?

- Con mis amigos somos los más populares, y lindos de esta secundaria.

- Ay, no entiendo como hay gente TAN egocéntrica.

- Me estas diciendo EGOCÉNTRICO? – Dijo ya cambiando su cara de "chico ganador".

- Si.

- Y por que? – Dijo incrédulo

- Por que lo sos? – Dije con cara de [i"Es obvio"[/i

- Mmm, no creo que allá sido por eso – Se me fue acercando.

- Y por que pensás que lo dije chico egocentría? – Dije haciéndole frente.

- Porque estas CELOSA! – Dijo remarcando la palabra "celosa"

- QUUEE? – Ay, está loco, yo CELOSA? Jaja, si claro – Y celosa de que?

- Y de que TODAS gusten de mi.

- JA-JA-JA, seguí soñando! Yo NUNCA, pero NUNCA voy a gustar de vos!

- Y como sabes que no? – Dijo acercándose cada vez más.

- Porque ODIO – Dije remarcando la palabra ODIO – A la gente como VOS.

- Entonces me odias? – Dijo acercándose, y ya estabamos tan cerca que nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

- Se podría decir que si…

- Se podría? O sea que no me odias todavía?

- Mmm, no, porque no soy de juzgar a las personas que no conozco, pero por que preguntas? – Pregunte, a el medio que le cambio la cara.

- Mmm, no se, sos la primera chica que me dice eso y eso me…


End file.
